A Pirate's Vengeance
by Darkninja20
Summary: A lone pirate travels the sea, killing navy officers and pirate hunters that are after him. Yet, not all pirates are the same. This pirate never made the choice to become a pirate, but the choice was made for him by what happened to him and one dear to him many years ago.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

This is my first attempt at a one piece story, and I am not going to be working on this one very often until I finish up some of my other ones, but tell me what you think so I know if I should continue it.

Chapter 1 Start

The men broke into the last house in the village, and pointed their guns at the mother, father and 3 year old daughter. The man were shouting at them and that awoke the last inhabitant of the house from his sleep, the 10 year old male. He heard shouting and he snuck down stairs. He looked into the kitchen and knew there was danger as soon as he saw the guns. He quietly went upstairs and into his parents room. He grabbed his father's cutlass and pistol. He knew how to use both of the weapons, his father taught him in hopes that he would join the navy one day. He went back down the stairs and as he was about to look into the kitchen again, he heard the gun shot, and his sister screaming. He looked in and saw that one of the men had shot his father, killing him. He realized there were only two men. He made sure the pistol was loaded when the second gunshot rang through the house. He heard his sister scream louder and he knew his mom had met the same fate as the dad. He felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks and he moved quickly, rolling into the kitchen and shooting, hitting one of the men in the head, killing him. The kid dropped the pistol and ran at the other man, stabbing him in the gut before he could react. The man fell. He grabbed his father's pistol and put them in his belt as he picked up his little sister.

"I managed to protect you...and I promise I will have vengeance one day for our parents death."

The 17 year old male suddenly sat up, drenched in sweat. He looked around frantically, before calming down as he realized where he was.

"Seven years later, and the nightmare remains." He stood up and got out of bed and walked out of the his cabin. The sun shone brightly as it rose. He looked around as he walked to the front of his navy ship "Doesn't look like there's going to be a storm anytime soon." He was the only one on the ship and he preferred it that way. He took the blade that he treasured from his belt. A few years back it had started to rust so he had a talented blacksmith make the edge of diamond and the rest of the blade from gold. It had been expensive, but he couldn't allow his blade to rust away. He sheathed it again. He climbed up the mast and sat in the crow's nest as he saw a navy ship coming towards his.

"Again?" He jumped from the nest to the deck. He waited as the navy ship came to his side and three navy officers came onto his ship, guns pointed at him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he looked at the three men around him.

"You know exactly what we're doing! You've been quite the troublemaker for us haven't you?"

He smirked "Yeah, I guess I have been."

"You have slain over 70 of our officers!"

"Think of it as the beginning of payback."

"I don't what you're talking about but today is the day that you-" He was cut off by a gunshot and a growing red strain on the breast of his white uniform. The young man had his gold, jewel encrusted gun out and had fired a shot, before anyone even noticed the gun.

"I believe you were threatening me there." The navy officer fell.

"You bastard!" One of the others shot and the young man easily dodged, closing the gap in between them before he could fire again.

"Bad choice." With one fluid movement his sword was out and the navy officer's head was off. He turned to the last one who had sword and gun drawn.

"Really? You plan to fight?" The young man turned and the officer shot and missed "You also made a bad choice." He rose his gun and shot right through the navy officer's right eye, killing them. He turned to the ship and saw more navy officers watching. The captain was noticeable as he bellowed orders.

"Board him! I want him taken down right-" A gunshot cut him off and he fell. The young man's gun was smoking from the gun shot.

"Your captain is dead. Return to the navy base or you will meet the same fate as him." The officers wanted to fight, but they decided to retreat. The man leaned down and took a notice from one of the bodies. He unfolded it to see a bounty notice.

"Alex McLean, wanted for the deaths of many navy officers. Bounty 328,000,000 Beri." He read around "So they increase my bounty now? Well at last they finally realize I'm serious."

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Pirate Hunters

Chapter 2 Start.

Alex looked at the bodies as he placed the bounty notice in his pocket.

"Like always they attack make me dirty up my own ship..." He said looking at the blood stains "Guess I can't do much about it, like every other time." Alex leaned down to a body and took the gun and took out the bullets.

"Never had to buy a bullet in my life." He smiled to himself and did the same to the other guns. He also took the swords in hopes that he could sell them.

"Now to get rid of the bodies." He lifted one and threw it over board and did it with the other two and the head he cut off.

"Now that part is done." He wiped the blood from his blade and fully loaded his gun. He climbed back up to the crow's nest and sat there, looking for any signs of trouble.

"Should I head back there now? It's been a few weeks since I went back checked up on it." He closed his eyes as he sat there as his mind went back to the night he dreamed that night. Whenever he had the dream there was always one detail missing, and in his opinion it was the most important detail. The men he killed were wearing Navy Uniforms. That's the whole reason he started his pirating life. To find out who sent the men who killed his parents, find out the reason why, and then to kill them. He had no idea how he would ever find out who did it, but even if he came across other members of the Navy, he would not hesitate to kill them, and the same goes for pirate hunters that come after him. Of course the pirate hunters wanted the bounty on his head and had no idea why he was doing what he was, but nevertheless they were trouble and any trouble in his way had to destroyed, no exceptions. He stood and looked around.

"Pretty boring when I'm being attacked or seeing anything worth seeing." He was the type of person that could never sit still and do nothing. He saw a ship in the distance and watched it. He was in a Navy ship so he if it came towards him and wasn't a pirate, it might be pirate hunters. He was so focused on that ship he failed to notice the one behind him until it shot at his and rocked the ship, he turned quickly, jumping down at the same time as he drew his gun. He ran to the back of his ship and saw the sail.

"Not pirates." He ran and jumped off his ship and landed on the other one's deck, he landed in the middle of four people "Explain yourself this instant!" He shouted at them. They all drew sword and the a fifth one came from the inside of the ship. This one had on a red cape with white fur trimmings. He was the leader.

"Alex McLean. We've come for the bounty-" A gun was fired, but no one was hurt. Alex had his gun out and he shot but the leader knew he was about to and moved to the side.

"You dodged my shot."

"Of course. Everyone that decided to hunt you knows of your moves. You get navy members escape more then once. They know your face, know your fighting style, know what weapons you have, you can't surprise anyone now. Luckily I'm fast enough to dodge bullets if I know they're coming."

"So you know my moves? Dammit!" Alex pointed his gun at a another one without looking and shot. He heard the body fall.

"That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't. I have to kill all of you anyway."

"Then try and prove it." He said as he took two blades from his back.

"A dual blade? You think your swords can hold up to mine?" Alex said as he drew his sword.

"I have to admit, that your sword is a strong one and might be able to cut through mine...if they connect."

"Are you saying I won't be able to connect?"

"Exactly." He disappeared and reappeared behind Alex, cutting his back, Alex turned and shot with his gun, but he was gone. Alex turned to his front and saw him again.

"How did you disappear?"

"I didn't. I'm just to fast to be seen."

"So I need to attack you right before you attack."

"Like you can." He disappeared and reappeared at Alex's left side and Alex turned and blocked the slash with his gun.

"I just stopped your attack." Alex swung and cut across the leader's face, damaging his eye. The leader stumbled back Alex aimed his gun "Now die!" A gun fired, but it wasn't Alex's. It was one of the leader's henchman's guns, and Alex shoulder now had a bloody hole in it. He turned and shot at him and he threw his sword at the other one.

"There now that they are...there was four...I only killed three..." Alex said moving to grab his sword again.

The leader smiled and snapped his fingers and Alex's ship exploded. Alex started surprised.

"You destroyed my ship..." Alex muttered

"Yes I did."

"And from the looks of it, your henchman too."

"He was worthless anyway, now I just need to kill you."

"So a fight to the death. I'm use to these." Alex gripped his sword tightly and took a few steps closer before he fell to his knees, and clutched his chest. Alex started breathing heavily "No...not now...why does this have to keep happening...?" Alex said, straining, trying to keep his voice even.

"Looks as though the mighty pirate was a problem. This will make this fight much easier."

"F-Fuck you!" Alex muttered still clutching his chest.

"It's your fault for becoming a pirate."

"That choice...was...not...mine..." Alex said as the pain seemed to get worse and he fell, so his forehead was touching the deck.

"You're the only one to blame. You committed the crimes and now you have to pay." The leader loaded his gun.

Alex managed to lift his head "So you're going to kill me? Instead of arresting me?"

"I can't risk letting you live. You're too dangerous." He pointed the gun at Alex's head.

"It's true...I am dangerous." Alex rose his hand and shot, knocking the gun from the leader's hand. Alex tried pushing himself up but the leader walked over and kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't even think about moving!" He kicked Alex again and Alex feel flat.

"Dammit...why won't the pain go away this time...?" Alex watched the leader pick up his gun. The leader turned back to him and aimed again.

"Any last words?" He asked

"None." Alex said managing to move his arm.

"Then you can die now!" Then gunshot rang our but Alex rose his gun and deflected the bullet and pushing himself up.

"For fuck's sake! You won't just die!" He rose his gun and Alex rose his, shooting three bullets in a row at him, before he could shoot once. Only one of the bullets hit him in the foot.

"Damn it...Once the pain leaves my aim is still shaky."

"And you still can't escape!" Alex ran to the railing and jumped off, landing on a piece of his ship.

"Really? This works for now." He jumped to another piece before a bullet went by his face. He turned to see the leader had a gun "You can't hit me from that far." He flipped backwards and landed on a railing of a ship. He realized suddenly that he forgot about the ship in the distance. He looked up at the sail and it was a pirate flag, but with an added touch to it. A Straw Hat. He looked behind him to see a dumb looking guy wearing a straw hat, a green hair man with three swords, a blond man with curly eye brows, an orange haired girl, a black haired girl wearing a black hat and a reindeer type animal.

"Sorry about coming onto your ship uninvited." Alex said jumping back onto the pieces as he aimed. The leader managed to to hit Alex with a shot in the chest and knocked him off the piece and into the water. Alex managed to surface, but the water was stinging the entry wound of the bullet.

"Now what Alex, you're neck deep in water, and a bullet in your chest. Surrender yourself now."

"Fuck that! I'd rather die!"

"I can arrange that."

Alex rose his gun and the leader shot another bullet and hit the gun from his hand onto the other ship.

"Now you can die!"

"Gumu Gumu Pistol!" A voice said from the other ship. Alex had time to turn to the ship to see the straw hat wearer's fist stretched and connected with the leader and his other hand stretched to Alex and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him onto their ship. Alex hit the deck hard and saw the straw hat user ready another attack "Gumu Gumu Gating Gun!" His fists moved insanely fast and hit the leader's ship, breaking it.

"I guess you guys aren't enemies." Alex said as he picked his gun up. He turned to them "Who are you by the-" Alex stopped as his chest started hurting again "Fuck...why is it so much worse this time!" Alex grabbed his chest and then collapsed.

**I know I said I wouldn't continue this for a while, but I had some extra time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The News

Chapter 3 Start

Alex carried his sister through the enemy infested, destroyed town, watching, avoiding any enemies that might be able to see him and might try to kill him and his sister. He ran when he could, but most of the time he was sneaking in the cover of shadows, trying to keep his sister quiet so they wouldn't be detected. As they got to the edge of the town Alex started to sprint, trying to get away from the enemy as fast as possible. The town was like most, on an island of average size, and there was no way to get on, or off without a boat, and even with this knowledge Alex was heading towards the other side of the island, away from the dock. Alex ran as fast as he could but after a couple minutes he was exhausted. He was only 7 and was carrying his 3 year old sister along with him. He pushed himself on, lungs burning and legs feeling like they were about to give out on him, but after a while his destination came into sight, a lone cabin near the water, it belonged to a fisherman, who was now deceased, It was a small cabin and would most likely not be searched because it was far from town, and it drew almost no attention. Alex carried his sister the last small distance to the cabin turned the knob, opening the door, and he carried her him, before realizing she was asleep.

"Glad one of us can sleep." Alex muttered as she placed her on the mattress of the bed and covered her. Alex sat as far back in the cabin as possible and held his gun in his hand ready if anyone came in. As he sat there his mind was reeling. Why had the navy attacked his town? Why did they kill his dad, a respected navy captain? Were he and his sister the only survivors? Alex turned to his sister sleeping peacefully and realized she would have to grow up with no parents, and that set off the uncontrollable tears that Alex felt going down his face once again.

Alex sat there for a while and before he knew it the sun was up and sunlight was coming in through the single window in the house. No one had tried to enter the house and Alex was thankful for that since his father's gun could only hold 6 bullets at a time, and since he used one he only had 5 left. He heard a small whine and turned to the bed to see his sister open her eyes. She sat up and looked at him. Alex looked back and held her gaze.

"It's just me and you now...mom and dad are gone." Alex said looking down.

"Where?" She asked.

"They're...don't worry about it, okay?" Alex said, offering a small smile.

She nodded "Hungry..." She said

Alex knew that was going to happen soon. If they were going to have to stay here for an extended amount of time, they needed food and water.

"Okay...you wait here and I'll go find us something to eat, sound good?"

She nodded and laid back down.

Alex went to the door and opened it, hoping their enemies had left "Remember, don't leave this building, I'll be back soon." Alex closed the door and went back towards the town, paying attention to everything that moved so he wouldn't be caught off guard, as he approached his town he could see smoke rising into the sky. His legs felt weak under him, but he forced himself to walk on and as he town came into view he felt his chest tighten. Many of the houses were burned to the ground. No navy officers were in his sights and he ran through the town until he got to his house and as relieved it wasn't one of the ones that was burned to the ground. He walked in and forgot for a moment that the bodies of his parents weren't moved and he saw them as soon as he walked in. He turned away and went to focus on the task at hand. He searched through the fridge and cupboards trying to find some stuff that he could carry and would last him and his sister a while. He found a backpack and made sure it was empty before putting a box of crackers, a few water bottles and a few small jars of nuts into it before closing it and making the trek back to the cabin he left his sister in. He was still careful, making sure no navy officers were around as he made his way back, and didn't feel the least bit safe until he entered the cabin again. His sister was still on the bed when he came and and she turned to him when he entered. He placed the bag down and took the food and water out. He opened a bag of crackers and handed them to her and he leaned against the wall, not hungry at the moment. He looked at his sister and made a vow to himself. He couldn't save his parents, but he would do anything he needed to do to protect his sister, and if anyone endangered her, he would kill them without a moment's hesitation, no matter who they were, friend or foe, his sister took priority over all others. That night he didn't sleep again but he was more in the shadows and more to the side, so he was less visible. He sat there silently and just as the sun was rising he heard a click. That was the click of a door being opened! He held his gun in his hands and watched as a red haired man came in. The man looked around and saw Alex's sister on the bed.

"A kid?" He walked towards her and Alex's gun clicked, catching the attention of the man, who turned to find a gun aimed at his head.

"Get away from her."

Alex awoke suddenly and found himself staring at a wood ceiling. He sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in his chest, but only from the bullet wound this time. He took note of how his body was bandaged, and not tied or handcuffed.

"That dream...it continued from the nightmare...why?" Alex paused "Where am I?" He muttered. He looked around and realized this was, more or less, an infirmary. He tried to stand, but collapsed as soon as he put any weight on them, He grabbed the bed and pulled himself back onto it and sat down. Just then the door opened and Alex instinctively reached for his gun, which he found was gone, along with his sword. The straw hat wearer and green haired male, with three swords on his back walk in, and Alex sits there, watching them.

"You're awake." The green haired man said.

Alex recognizes him immediately "Zoro, a very well known pirate hunter." His eyes went to the man beside him "And you...I don't really know who you are."

"I'm Luffy, the future King Of Pirates!"

"Why is Zoro hanging around with a pirate?" He asked looking at Zoro.

"I'm no longer a pirate hunter. How about explaining who you are?"

"Give me my gun and sword back." Alex demanded.

"Why would we do that?" Zoro asked him "So you can try and fight us."

Alex got to his feet, able to stand now "It wasn't a question. Hand over my gun and sword now!" He shouted at him. He heard voices from behind the two man and noticed others came behind them, but ignored them, as he was focused on Zoro.

"We're not giving your weapons back until we know you're not a threat!" Zoro shouted. Luffy turned and talked to an orange haired human and she handed him two things.

"Catch!" Luffy turned and threw the two items at Alex and he reacted quickly, catching one in his right hand and one in his left, realizing what they were as soon as his hands touched them, his weapons.

"Are you an idiot?!" Zoro shouted at Luffy "We don't even know who this kid is! He could be a threat!" Alex placed his sword and gun in his belt.

"I'm not going to attack you. If it weren't for all of you I would have died." Alex said sitting back down "Anyway..." Alex reached into his pocket and threw a balled up piece of paper at them "That's not in the best condition, so be careful." All of the members looked it over and then nodded.

"You killed Navy officers?" The orange haired woman asked.

"Yes. That is why I'm a wanted man."

"Does that mean you want to be the King Of Pirates too?" Luffy asked.

"I have no interest in the One Piece. My goal has nothing to do with that. Who's the Captain of this boat?"

"I am." Luffy said

"Luffy." He said his name "Zoro...I have those two names, but can you tell me your other crew members names?"

"We don't need him to introduce us!" The orange haired human stepped forward "I'm Nami, the navigator of this ship."

A blonde haired male with a cigarette in this mouth came next "The name's Sanji, I'm the cook."

"I'm Usopp, The sniper!"

A Dark haired girl stayed in her spot "Robin, Archaeologist of the Straw Hats." The last member, a small Reindeer/human hybrid came to the front of the group.

"I'm Chopper, the Doctor."

Alex repeated the name in his mind until he remembered them "You already know who I am. But I'm Alex."

"Alex, if you don't mind me asking, why do you carry a gun that looks very valuable?" Nami asked, eyeing the gun.

"My sword and gun have more then just money value to them. I have them how they are so I won't forget their value and so they won't break or rust."

"But what if someone tries to take it to-" She started to ask.

"Then they will die. There are three things I value in this world, and my sword and gun are far beneath the other one."

"What's the last thing? Your life?" Zoro asked

"Meat?" Luffy asked.

"My life is meaningless." Alex said ignoring Luffy's comment "My life is only needed to complete my goal and to protect the most precious thing in this world. The thing I value most is something I will not say. I have my reasons."

They seemed to agree since they stopped asking him questions.

"Alex...I have some bad news for you though..." Chopper started. The rest of the crew knew what was about to be said.

Alex noticed the serious vibe in the room "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Chopper shook his head "Have you had chest pains before, like how you grabbed your chest and collapsed on our ship?"

Alex nodded "Yes...why?"

"This isn't easy to say...it's a rare disease that slowly damages the body...I don't know how long you've had it...but with the state your body is in...you don't have much longer to live...you have a year at most."

Alex was shocked, but allowed none of it to show on his face "I see..."

"We might be able to create a cure though, you never know."

Alex ignored him and turned to Luffy "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Since I no longer have a boat I can't get somewhere...can you take me to the island Green Mount?"

"Where is that?" Luffy asked, turning to Nami.

"It's about an hour sail from here. It has a huge grassy hill the size of a mountain in the middle of it...other then that there's not much there except maybe a town or something."

"Can you bring me there?" Alex repeated his question.

"We don't have time for-" Zoro started.

"Onwards to Green Mount!" Luffy shouted.

"Idiot." Both Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

Alex sat on the deck and remained silent, taking in what he had been told. A year...that's how long he would live, if he was lucky, his life could end before that, and the pain in his chest might keep hindering him until his body finally gives in and stops. He had to complete his goal before that happened, he had to, there was no other choice. Once the ship got to Green Mount Alex jumped from the railing to the ground, there wasn't a dock on this island. Alex waited as they anchored the ship and came off the ship and onto the island. Alex turned to face them.

"So you're staying for a bit? Fine. There's a village near the base of the mountain, it's about the same size as an average one, but not many people come to this island and when they do they never travel that close to the mountain." His tone turned hard "Let me make one thing clear. If you do anything that endangers the village, your lifes are forfeit." Alex started to walk.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Green Mount

Alex and the Strawhats enter Green Mount's town.

Chapter 4 Start

Alex walked silently as the Strawhats caught up to him.

"So this is Green Mount." Nami said looking around "If you don't mind me asking why did you want to come to this island?"

"The town we'll heading to is where I live...but it's not my home town."

"Where is your hometown?" Sanji the cook asked.

"Destroyed on an island many miles away from here."

"Who destroyed your town? We could help you exact revenge." Luffy said calmly.

"My town was destroyed 7 years ago, navy officers attacked and killed my parents and slaughtered the rest of the town. I killed two of the ones that entered my house and ran."

"That's...horrible..." Nami said

"Horrible." Alex repeated "That's the word they're use once I find them. They're realize they made a horrible mistake." Alex took his gun out and aimed it ahead of him "All I have to do is find that son of a bitch and shoot him." Alex put his gun away and quickened his pace. After another 20 minutes of silent walking they arrived at the village Alex was talking about.

"I decided it was time I had to check on her. Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She's like she was before you left."

"Okay."

"Who are they?" The old man asked, referring to the Strawhats.

"I got attacked and they saved me when it was looking bad...they also brought me here since I have no boat anymore..."

"Your ship was destroyed? How?"

"Pirate hunters. One of them was used as a bomb and they entered the ship and blew it apart. I'll find a different way around. Anyway I have something I need to do." Alex said walking further into the village.

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"My caretaker's house. Also I didn't ask you to come along, I never asked if you wanted to stay, you all decided that yourself."

"I was just asking." Zoro muttered. Alex suddenly turned and stepped onto a porch of a house and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice came from the inside.

"Linda, it's Alex." he responded.

"Give me a minute." Something was moved from the door and then a lock clicked "Come in." Alex opened the door and he and the Strawhats walked in. The first room was like a kitchen with drawers and cupboards and a table in the middle of the room. There were two females in the room. One of them must have been about 60, her hair now grey and her blue eyes as cold as the ocean. The second female must have only been about 10. She had the same shade of brown hair as Alex except hers was longer and her eyes were pure blue and she didn't seem to notice the visitors much.

"Who are these people?" The old woman demanded

"Calm down Linda. These people helped me defeat pirate hunters." Alex responded before his eyes drifted to the girl.

""You really should give up that pirate life you know...it's dangerous to you and if you died...it wouldn't just effect you." She turned to the young girl.

"I know." Alex said, his tone much softer now. He walked towards the young girl and she looked up at him. As he got in front of her chair he knelt down.

"Hey, I'm back." He said looking into her eyes.

"She hasn't said a word since you left last time Alex...I've never even heard her voice at normal volume."

"She only talks to people when I'm around." Alex said not looking away from the girl "I missed you Liz." He said softly.

The girl looked at him and responded quietly "Big brother."

Alex smiled "Liz. I'm going to be back for a while."

Liz nodded and jumped into Alex, hugging him tightly.

"Big brother?" Sanji asked

"She's my sister. We are the only two survivors of the slaughter."

"But when you were talking about it before-" Robin tried to say.

"I never mentioned her. I am aware." Alex stood up, holding Liz "You wanted to know what I value more then my own life? She's the number one thing. She is the last family I have...I will do whatever I can to protect her."

Nami walked over to Alex and Liz, and Liz turned to her "Hey Liz. I'm Nami."

Liz looked at her a moment before burying her face in Alex's chest "Don't take it personally She trusts no one except me and Linda to an extent. She never talks to anyone but me..." Alex said looking down "Trauma from the fate of our hometown..." Alex looked at Liz and saw she was falling asleep "Linda can you take her to bed?"

"Of course." Alex handed Liz to her and she took her into the other room.

"Liz saw our parents die. The Navy killed them in front of her...then I killed them...she witnessed four deaths in less then minutes...two of them her parents...her trust in anyone but three people are gone."

"Three? You said she only trusted you and Linda." Usopp pointed out.

"I lied. I don't think any of you would know him."

"So she's the thing you value most?" Luffy asked.

"She is above all other things in my life."

"What about your goal."

"Even that. If I had to pick between completing my goal and her...I would surrender my goal in a heartbeat. My gun and sword are above my life only because they were my father's...but protecting Liz from further harm is my reason to live. If something were to happen to her...then my life would be meaningless...in other words if Liz were to die then I would follow her to the afterlife."

"What if someone were to threaten or kill her?" Sanji asked.

Alex's hand moved to his gun "I would make sure they had a slow and painful death. Now let me ask you a question. Was I wrong in bringing you to this village and revealing that I had a sister to you? Because if so I may have to correct my mistake."

"I didn't mean it that way, I was just curious." Sanji said.

Alex's hand did not leave his gun "Remember what I told you. You make any wrong moves and I will kill you without a second thought."

Linda comes from the other room at that moment "She's asleep now."

Alex's hand moves from his gun "All right. Thanks for caring for her when I leave."

"Every time you leave she goes silent and won't say a word to anyone."

"I know...but I can't just stay here I have to-"

"Complete your goal." She finished "Alex your sister needs you. Give up on the goal, lie low from the navy and live your life here with your sister."

"No. I'm not just doing this for me...I'm also doing this for Liz. I can't let the person responsible for this live and let Liz know the man that killed our parents is still alive."

"Alex you are going to die early if you keep this up. Give up and you can live for another 60 years or so with your sister-"

"I have a year at most to live." Alex said cutting her off.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I have a rare disease. It has been damaging my body over time and I have, at most, a year to live."

"...You're not kidding...are you?" Linda asked shocked.

Chopper stepped forward "He's not. I made the diagnosis. This disease is very rare and I'm not sure if there is a cure."

Linda looked at Chopper for a minute "Did that Reindeer just talk?"

"I ate a Devil Fruit known as the Hito Hito no Mi. It's the reason I can talk." Chopper explained

"Oh..." Linda still seemed a bit confused "So you are a doctor?"

"Yes. I am the doctor of the Strawhats."

"Can you work with our doctors to try and find out if there is a cure for Alex?" Linda asked, hopefully.

Chopper looked at Luffy and he nodded "Yes. I'll try my best to help him."

Alex shook his head "There's no cure for me. My body is already damaged and nothing can restore it back to the way it was."

Linda turned to him "Alex...please stay here until a cure is found."

"There is no cure. I am going to continue my goal as I have been." Alex said looking at the door he came through.

"You and your sister have lived here for 7 years. I understand you two."

Alex turned to her his eyes flaring with anger "You understand us!?: Alex shouted at her, earning a look of pure surprise from her "You know nothing of us! My sister barely says anything after our island was destroyed and are parents killed in front of her! What can you possibly know about her if she only talks when I'm around? What do you know about me? You only know I am angry about my parents being killed. You know absolutely nothing about us even when we have been here for 7 years and you should stop acting like you do!" Alex was breathing heavily from his outburst "No one understands us..." Alex said, his tone now softer "except each other." Alex said walking to the other door and entering it. He smiled as he saw Liz sleeping and he went and sat on the floor at the side of the bed. He watched her chest move along with her breathing and placed a hand on his chest.

"I don't have much longer to live...but if I'm going to die I'll be sure to make your life as safe as possible. I'll kill the one that killed our parents so you can rest easy." Alex said to her, knowing she was asleep. Alex laid back on the ground and looked at the roof before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Step

Chapter 5 Start

Alex sat there, gun pointed at the man. The man looked at him amused.

"Two kids. Is she your sister?" He asked Alex.

Alex's hands were shaking as he had the gun pointed at his head "Get away from her."

"All right." He took a few steps back "Now I did as you asked me, now tell me are you two brother and sister?"

Alex nodded not moving his gun "Are you a navy officer...or a pirate?"

"I'm a pirate." The red haired male didn't respond unkindly.

Alex gripped tightened on the gun and he was ready to press the trigger but he stopped himself. He was always taught since he was born that pirates are evil and the trash of the world. There teachings were from his father, a member of the Navy, who had been killed not by a pirate, but a member of the navy. He had no idea what to believe anymore. Who was good? Who was evil?

"Leave." Alex muttered.

"Are you two survivors of the town?" The man asked.

"Yes. I protected my sister...now leave us."

"Was it pirates that destroyed your town?"

"No. It was the navy. They came and slaughtered everyone...including our parents..." Alex felt his eyes get wet again, and tears started to go down his face again."

The man looked surprised at learning the Navy did this "How old are you two?"

"I'm 10..." He looked at the bed "She's only 3."

"10 and 3? You two aren't old enough to care for yourself and you aren't old enough to take care of her either."

Alex stood up taking his sword in his other hand "What are you suggesting? You take her to care for her? You won't separate us!"

"Calm down now. I'm not going to separate you. I was going to offer you two a voyage to a safe area where someone will care for you."

"Liar! You're a pirate, nothing you say can be trusted!"

The man removed a cape he wore to reveal he had one arm "Do you know how I lost this arm?"

Alex shook his head.

"I lost it protecting someone. Not all pirates are the same. Some pirates pillage, plunder, murder and rape but some pirates like myself help people if they need it. You just need to be a good judge of character to know if you can trust someone."

Alex fell to his knees "I don't know who to trust anymore...I thought the Navy was supposed to protect us from pirates...instead they took everything away from us. They killed our parents, our friends...and destroyed our home..." Alex lowered his gun and sword "I don't know what to do..."

"Put your trust in me and I'll make sure no harm comes to you or your sister. I'll take you to a safe place, even if I die doing it."

Alex looked at him and decided he could trust this man "A-all right...I have no choice we would die if we stay on this island. We'll come." Alex got to his feet and placed his sword and gun away as he walked over to Liz. He picked her up, careful to not drop her or wake her.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Alex. This is Liz."

"I'm Shanks. Captain of the Red Hair Pirates."

Alex nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Do you want me to carry her? You seem a little exhausted."

"No." Alex answered immediately "She's my sister, no one else should touch her." Alex walked to the door and stopped as he saw a ship right by the cabin. It's sail had the jolly roger on it, but it had red hair on the top of it.

"This is my ship. Come on." Shanks said to them. Alex followed him, in silent awe. As they approached the ship someone came onto land. The man was round and had a piece of meat in one hand and a gun at his belt.

"Who are the kids?" He asked Shanks and Alex took a step back.

"They're going to come with us so we can bring them somewhere safe. Come on." He walked up the board leading onto the ship and Alex followed, struggling due to his lack of sleep, energy and the extra weight of Liz. Alex got to the top and onto the deck and he looked around and saw many pirates. Their eyes were all locked on him, looking at him in a mix of confusion and some other emotion. Alex took a few more steps before he stumbled and started to pass out from exhaustion. He felt someone stop him from falling on top of Liz and he felt Liz be taken from his arm as he was still being held up. He wanted to say something to whoever had taken Liz, but he was too weak and he passed out.

Alex woke up suddenly and sat up. He looked around and found himself still on the floor in the bedroom. Liz was still asleep, on the bed, seeming to not have moved since he feel asleep. He looked at her for a moment before the door opened. Alex turned to see Linda.

"Dinner's ready Alex."

"All right, thanks." Alex said gently shaking Liz "Liz, it's time to eat." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Alex before grabbing onto him like a vice. Alex stood up and carried Liz out of the room and into the dining room, seeing only Linda and Sanji were there.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked setting Liz down on one of the chairs.

"They went to look around town." Sanji said, standing in front of the stove, back turned to him "Luffy is likely looking for food, most likely meat, Chopper is at the doctors, Zoro is probably lost. I'm not sure about Nami, Robin or Usopp."

"Oh." Alex looked at the plates on the table "Did you cook this?" He asked him.

"Yeah. I decide since we did come to the island uninvited I should make up for it."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Linda said.

"My pleasure Madam."

Alex sat down beside Liz "Yes it was. Let's just hope Liz likes it. She's a picky eater." Liz looked at the food and took her fork and took a bite.

"Yummy." She said as a smile grew on her face and she started to eat a bit faster.

"Wow, that's a first." Linda said "She's never smiled at the taste of a dish. You must be a great chef."

Alex took a bite himself "It's really good." Alex said a little surprised and he started to eat as Linda and Sanji continued talking.

Liz went back into her room after they ate, and Alex, Sanji and Linda sat at the table.

"Have you made any progress on finding your parents killer?" Linda asked. Alex put his head down.

"No. I haven't even been asking Navy officers that attack me since they most likely know nothing and they won't tell me a thing if they have a squad behind them."

"It's highly unlikely you will find anything after 7 years have gone by. The man you are looking for might be dead by now."

"Maybe...but I'm not just going to give up...I need to find out who gave the navy orders to attack my town and I need to know if he's dead or alive."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been looking for the man?" Sanji asked

"Since I became a pirate...about a year I guess."

"Wait, so you have been looking for a year and found nothing? I think I might have to agree with Linda here."

"It's only because I overestimated the Navy's strength and was being cautious, but after fighting and killing Navy members for almost a year I realize they're nothing special and I've realized something that might help me."

"Really?" Linda asked "What is this thing?"

"It's more of a theory. What if the attack was ordered because someone wanted my dad and whole family killed. What if the attack was staged just to kill my family and any witnesses?"

"That's crazy talk." Linda said shaking her head "Why would the navy go through so much to kill one man?"

"He was a Commodore of the navy. Maybe someone wanted him out of the way or he refused to follow an order and was punished."

"He was a Commodore!?" Linda asked surprised "You never told me that!"

"I had no reason to. He was stationed at a marine fort on the island Tidious. It always had my mom worried because of the constant waves that rocks the island and the occasional tidal wave."

"How old were you when you came to this island?" Sanji asked.

"I was 10. I've lived on this island for 7 years."

"How do you remember details like where your dad was stationed or that your mom was always worried about him if you were only 10?"

"I've always had a good memory. Sometimes it seems like a curse though..."

"You haven't gotten to the point Alex. Let's say this is true. What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to go to the Navy base on Tidious and search the entire area for the information I want. I'm leaving tomorrow at first light."

"Alex you can't do that!" Linda shouted at him "You told Liz you would stay for a while!"

"I'll tell her that there's something I need to go and check on and I won't be long." Alex stood up "I'm not changing my mind." Alex walked into the room where Liz was, shutting the door behind him. Liz was sitting on the bed looking through a book. Alex sat beside her and Liz looked at him, a small smile on her face. Alex started to rub her back.

"Liz...I've got to go and check on something tomorrow." her smile was gone now "I'll be back soon at most I'll be gone a day or two, depending on if the tide is with me. You understand right?"

She gave a small nod "Yes." She said quietly.

"Good. I promise nothing bad will happen to me. Now you should try and get some sleep." She didn't respond but laid down and grabbed Alex's hand "All right, I'll stay with you." Alex told her, getting her meaning instantly. He laid beside Liz and after a while she had fallen asleep. Alex had intended to get up after she had fallen asleep, but he himself had also fallen asleep. Unfortunately, as it always seemed the day before he set out, morning had come too soon.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Alex arrives at Tidious

Chapter 6 Start

Alex could see the island from his small boat. He could see the island was rocking from the waves that were hitting it. Alex had left early in the morning, making sure no one was awake so he could set off without Linda trying to stop him. He had the plan to get on the island from a shore so he wouldn't get noticed. He stood up as he got closer to the shore as it started to rain. Alex looked up.

"A storm not just rain. I need to get to the island quickly." Alex waited until he was closer and since the boat was small and light enough to move he pulled it onto the shore and felt the island moving under his feet "The waves are going to make this harder..." Alex started to walk.

When he entered the town on the island he saw that no one was out and the stores were all closed. He was thankful for the deserted streets since that meant he wouldn't get noticed. He guessed that when there was a storm everyone had to go inside, big crowds would be dangerous on a rocking island. Alex kept walking, feeling the island rock, but keeping his balance despite how bad it got. He looked up through the rain and saw his target. The Navy base. He kept walking in the same direction, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Hey you!" A voice called behind him. Alex's hand gripped his gun as he turned to see a Navy officer "You know the rules! No one is allowed out during storms!"

Alex turned so his face wouldn't be recognized "Sorry."

"Why don't you just get home kid?" He asked coming closer.

"I'll do that."

"Good now get-" he paused "What's with the weapons?"

"You never know when an enemy might attack you."

"If you were inside, you wouldn't need to worry about that. Where do you live boy?"

"Why is it any business of yours?"

"You do realize I'm a Navy member, correct?"

Alex turned "Do you realize who I am?"

"You a boy that should be home!"

"I'm Alex McLean."

"You mean that wanted-" That was all he got out before Alex closed the distance between them and stabbed into the man's stomach.

"The wanted pirate." Alex took his gun from his belt placing it against the bottom of the man's chin "And this is your end." Alex pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to tear through the man's head. The man fell and Alex pulled the body into an alley.

"This might be to my advantage." Alex muttered. A couple minutes later he had the man's Navy uniform on, it was almost a perfect fit, but Alex did not like wearing navy clothing, but it was better then being easily discovered in the middle of a Navy base. Alex continued the short distance to the Navy base of the island. He got to the gate and didn't hesitate, walking through the gates, pulling the navy hat down and keeping his head down to avoid detection. As he walked into the base someone instantly called to him.

"Hey, you!" Alex reached under the navy coat to his gun.

"Yeah?" He asked rising his head enough to see the young, short Navy officer come up to him.

"Did you just finish patrolling the city?"

"Yes."

"Anything suspicious or anyone walking around?"

"Nope. Everyone is inside as they should be and no ships coming near the island."

"Good. Go and report to the Commodore."

"Understood." Alex said looking around seeing a staircase at the far side of the room and a few other doors. If he made the wrong decision his cover would be blown. He decided to go for the staircase and let out a sigh of relief as he made his way upstairs. He got to the top floor and walked down the carpeted hall, leading to a single door. He knocked as he got to it.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

"I was told to report to you after finishing my patrol."

"Come in." Alex pushed the door open and walked into see a middle aged man, his hair grey and eyes brown. The man was well built and would no doubt be able to defeat many men in swordplay or hand to hand combat, Alex included.

"I am here to report that nothing was any different in my patrol then any normal day."

"Good." The man said looking at him "Why do you so sullen? Rise your head."

Damn, not good, Alex thought as he rose his head a little, his hat covering most of his face.

"That's better, just because it's gloomy outside doesn't mean you need to be as well." He let out a hearty laugh "You may leave."

"Yes sir." Alex said turning to the door and just as Alex's hand touched the doorknob the Commodore called to him.

"One question before you leave."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling me who you are?"

Alex spun around quickly, gun ready but he paused as he saw the Commodore also had a gun pointed at him.

"Judging by your reaction you're not a person afraid of killing a high ranking officer of the navy. What are you here for?"

"Information."

"Information of what?"

"How long does a navy keep documents on their actions?"

"What makes you expect I'll tell you." he asked Alex "You are not in a position to be making demands. You shoot me and every one will hear the gun shot. You will not leave here alive in that case." He pointed out looking at Alex's gun.

Alex gave a small chuckle "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?"

"I know more then you think. Alex McLean wanted for killing Navy officers."

Alex flipped the hat off from his head "I expected you to know all that."

"What about that you are the son of Jade and Azuma McLean and brother of Liz McLean." He said with a smirk.

Alex stood there for a moment "H-how do you..."

"Know so much about you and your family? I was a friend of your parents. I visited your father every now and then I last saw you then you were only five years old."

Alex looked at him, trying to tell if he was lying.

"Your father was Commodore here before the navy conducted a plan to kill him, or to be more specific one man ordered the members under his command to, and killed him along with his wife, son and daughter, or so I thought until I saw your wanted poster."

Alex did not lower his gun "I seem to have a vague memory of someone visiting us once..." Alex muttered "How did you know of Liz?"

"I worked under your father and he told me that they had a daughter. I never met her myself though. Tell me Alex. Are you the only survivor of the island attack?"

"Why does that matter to you?" Alex asked suddenly more alert.

"I just want to know if anyone else escaped the unprovoked attack."

"There's one more." Alex said after a pause.

"Who is it?"

"My sister. I killed two navy officers and protected her."

"So you and Liz escaped."

"Not without Liz suffering severe psychological damage."

"How bad?"

"She doesn't say a word to anyone but me, and even then she talks in a whisper...never normal volume."

"They shouldn't have attacked the island."

Alex's gun clicked signalling he was getting ready to shoot "I've said too much."

"So you intend to shoot me?"

"I do."

"Even with the fact that all the navy officers will come after you and even if you escape alive you won't get the information you require?"

"You don't know what information I'm searching-"

"You are trying to find the one that ordered the attack on your island."

"...Okay, I guess you do know."

"You shoot me and you will have to leave without the information."

"And if I don't shoot you, then you'll shoot me and arrest me. I can always return here later."

"How long have you been searching for this information."

"I'm not saying anymore to you!"

"I might be able to help you. I wand Jade's and Azuma's child to succeed in his goal. I wasn't told of the idea until it was already done. I would have warned them if I could."

"Since I became a pirate." Alex answered.

"The man you are looking for is still working in the navy, I can't tell you who or that would be treason." Jax lowered his gun and Alex hesitantly did the same.

"Then tell me this. Is the information I want here?"

"Yes. The information involving deaths of the navy working on the island are stored for 10 years before being sent to a different location."

"I don't suppose you will tell me where I can find this information?"

"It's in the building, that's all I will say."

"If I leave this room and go and search the building are you going to sound an alarm, alerting the others to my presence?"

"I will not. The real question is can you trust my words?"

"You're the only navy that has not attacked me on sight and you seem to know enough about my father...I'll trust you." Alex said taking his navy hat back and putting it on "Let me make sure you understand this. If I hear an alarm go off I'm coming back here before I make my escape." Alex grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open before taking off down the hall. He didn't stop running until he was halfway down the stairs then stopped realizing if other Navy officers were around he might draw attention to himself. When he got down to the main floor he saw that there were no Navy officers around and this might be his best chance. He went to one of the other doors and opened it revealing a dimly lit room. He reached to the side and slipped a switch located there, flipping a light on and he saw what was in the room. Row upon row of filing cabinets, and papers all over the place.

"Looks like the right room...hopefully I'll be able to find what I need in here." Alex muttered as he walked in.

**-2 Hours Later-**

It hadn't been easy, but Alex didn't give up and he now held the document in his hands.

"Captain Doku. That's the man that caused the pain me and Liz has gone through.." Alex's hands tightened on the document he held. It also had the reason in it as well. It said that his father had contact with the legendary pirate, Gol D. Roger also know as Gold Roger, and was thought to have let him off. Only thought. Alex tucked the document under his arm and left the room and a few navy officers looked in his direction.

"How long were you in there for?" One of them asked since they hadn't seen him enter.

"Doesn't matter." Alex responded.

"You know you aren't allowed to bring any documents out of there...right?" Another one said. Alex raised his eyes, counting. There were 9 of them in the room. Would he be able to take them out if needed.

"Try and stop me." Alex said reaching into his navy coat.

"You're refusing orders given by...wait a minute who are you?" Alex smirked and then dashed towards the back of the building. The navy officers let out surprised shouts and quickly started to chase after him.

"Alert the Commodore!" He heard one of them shout. Alex ran and smashed through a door, leading to the back of the Navy base. He turned and fired a few shots towards his pursuers and heard sounds of pain. He turned back from the building and saw, as he hoped, Navy ships. He took a few steps before the four unhurt Navy officers came outside.

"Stop right there!" One of them said.

"Identify your name and rank soldier!" Another one, this one a female, shouted.

"My name is Alex McLean and my rank is Pirate." Alex turned and fired, hitting one in the hand and realized then that he had used the six bullets his gun held.

"Looks like someone is out of ammo." The female said pulling her gun out, and the other unhurt ones, the one with the damaged hand had retreated into the navy base, pulled their guns out too.

Alex took a step back "Not out of ammo. Just no time to load it again."

"Come peacefully and you won't have to be hurt."

Alex drew his sword from under the coat "I won't be hurt until you execute me."

"Last chance to come peacefully" She warned.

"Declined." Alex ran at them and heard bullets fly past his head. He closed the gap and slashed from the side, disarming the three navy officers and before they could react and draw their swords Alex gripped his sword tightly and slit one of the Navy's throats, feeling blood splatter on his face a little before the body feel and as he jumped back. The other two drew their swords.

"Don't even try." Alex warned them pacing the document down "I'm unbeatable in swordplay, unless your swords are as hard as diamonds."

The male that was left ran at him and slashed down and Alex rose his sword to stop the swing and as soon as the swords hit the man's sword was cleanly cut where they connected.

"My sword is unbreakable." Alex said stabbing into the man's foot and slashing up his leg, taking him down in pain. Alex moved back again stabbing his sword into the ground as he started to reload his gun.

"You're doing that in the middle of battle?!" The female shouted at him.

"You haven't made a move to attack me yet."

The girl got a look of anger and annoyance on her face but made no move to attack.

Alex loaded his gun and placed his sword away and grabbed the document "You're a rookie member of the Navy." Alex said "You're scared of attacking in fear of being killed."

Sh tightened her grip on the sword "You're wrong I would gladly give my life-"

"Then attack me." Alex said still holding his gun, but the girl made no move "See?" Alex said walking towards one of the boats "also you might want to get your friend some medical attention as soon as possible." He said referring to the one with the bloody leg "It's too late for the other one." Alex said, hearing her move. What he didn't expect was the sound of a gun filling the air as 3 shots were fired one after another and the pain in Alex's left arm and shoulder from the bullets tearing into his skin.

"I gave you a chance!" Alex shouted turning and firing two shots, one at her hand, disarming her again and one in the knee, taking her to the ground "Maybe you'll stay down now." He jumped onto the ship and quickly set it up to sail, untying the sail and he pulled the anchor up. As the ship left he saw Jax come out the back door of the base. Jax looked at the ship and Alex nodded turning his back on the island. Alex took a few steps before the familiar feeling of pain arose in his chest., taking him to his knees.

"Dammit...I wish this wasn't so random...at least it didn't happen in battle." Alex forced himself up, on shaky legs and changed the ships direction in the general direction of Green Mount before collapsing and falling into darkness.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7: Return Yet Again

Chapter 7 Start

Alex awoke but his eyes were not open. He could feel the rocking of the boat and the softness of the bed he was lying on. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the wood ceiling of the room he was in. He sat up a little, the bed creaking under him, catching the attention of the man he just noticed working at a table.

"Hey, you're awake." the man said turning to him.

Alex looked at him, having no idea who he was or where he was "Where am I?"

"You're on the ship of the Red Hair Pirates."

Alex looked around "Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor of the ship. How long ago, before you passed out, did you sleep?"

"I hadn't slept since my town was destroyed two days ago."

"Two days? I'm surprised you managed to stay awake that long, seeing as how you're only 10."

"It's easy staying awake when your parents were killed and you are now most likely scarred for the rest of your life...and hen you are protecting..." Alex stopped talking as he stood up and ran from the cabin before the doctor could stop him. He felt the cool breeze against his skin as he came out and noticed that the entire crews eyes were on him.

"He's awake." One of the crew called out. Alex ignored them as he walked across the deck. One of the crew members grabbed his shoulder.

"You seem like you are looking for someone."

Alex didn't glance at him "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Alex drew his sword in a moment of anger and he stepped back from the man "My sister! Where is she?!"

"Wow now, calm down." The man said, as the crew turned to the noise.

"Tell me where she is!" Alex shouted in annoyance now.

"She's in that cabin." He said pointing to the only other one and Alex took a step towards it "But the captain said no one was to enter the room." Alex glared at him.

"She's my sister! I have a right to make sure she's safe!"

Someone else spoke up "Did you forget that you are a guest here?" Alex turned to the man that spoke, he had his back hair tied in a ponytail and had a rifle in his belt and a cigarette lit in his mouth "So you have to obey captains orders too."

Alex gritted his teeth "I'll repeat myself! She's my sister so-" He was cut off as the man dash at him and draw his gun, swinging it and hitting Alex's sword away and knocking him down. As Alex started to get up, he came face to face with the rifle's muzzle an inch from his face and he froze.

"Now I think we understand each other better. Don't you?"

Alex gave a small nod, not knowing what else to do. The door to the cabin his sister was said to be in opened and Shanks stood there

"What's all the commotion? You're going to wake the two kids." Shanks said noticing Alex afterwards "Oh, you are already awake. Do you want to come in and see your sister?" Alex wanted to say yes, but didn't want to move with the muzzle of a gun at his face. The man drew back the rifle and returned it to his belt. Alex stood up and followed Shanks into the cabin. Alex looked over at the bed and saw Liz and instantly moved to the bedside. He saw she was still breathing evenly and no damage had to come to her.

"She's hasn't woken up yet." Shanks told him.

"How long have I been out?

"Not more then a few hours. She should wake up soon, but you need rest to so you don't collapse again."

"It's not easy to fall asleep when you and your sister are alone in the world. I'm surprised she can sleep when our parents were killed in front of her, too young to fully understand maybe..."

Shanks shook his "That's horrible...killing your parents and right in front of her to boot..."

"I should be thankful that it didn't happen when she was older...she's going to be spared the pain that I'm going through..."Alex said as his body started to shake slightly "She was spared...spared from this pain..." He said trying to hold back tears, but the tears started to flow "but now we're the only family the other has...but what can I possibly do? She has no parents, no one to raise her...I'm only 10 myself...what can I do...?"

"You can act like an older brother. You can get stronger and do whatever is necessarily to protect her. You are her only family left like you said. Do not let harm befall her and put her above all else."

Alex looked at Shanks unsure of what to say for a moment "I can't do that...I'm not nearly strong enough...I only took two navy members out because I took them by surprise..."

"You can use a gun and sword, correct? Train and get better with them and let no one harm your sister or yourself. Be her guardian."

Alex felt his tears stop as he thought for a moment before nodding "All right. I'll do that!" he said a small smile starting to form "I'll protect Liz, with my life."

Alex awoke, this time in the present and not the past, and became dimly aware that it was raining and his body was soaked.. His cheek was against the rough wood of the Navy ship that he had taken and as he tried to pushing himself up his left arm burned in pain buckled and brought his cheek right back to the wood, resulting in pain shooting through his face. He moved his left arm, pain going through it with every movement and he felt a warm liquid coating it. He rolled over and used the railing of the ship to pull himself up and he saw there was a dark red stain, despite the rain, where he had been lying. He looked at his arm now and realized the marine uniform's sleeve was covered in blood, also meaning that his shirt sleeve and his arm were the same.

"I'm awake...so I haven't lost too much blood. Yet I'm still bleeding." Alex lifted up the sleeve of the marine coat and his shirt and saw the three holes in the back of his arm that the bullets had tore through. He looked over his skin and cursed.

"Only three holes...Dammit. I can't bandage my arm like this." He took a deep breath before putting his index finger and thumb into one of the wounds and pulled one of the bullets out through the wound, but causing extreme pain which brought Alex to his knees.

"One down...two to go." He repeated the process with the other two, taking a break after each and fell on this back, letting the rain wash over his body.

"I can't just sit here...I need to stop the bleeding." Alex stood up and walked through the ship until he found a first aid kit. He opened it and found bandages that he wrapped around his shoulder and arm with a little difficultly. Alex put the kit where he found it and went outside and looked around.

"Where in the hell am I now..." he thought about climbing to the top of the ship, but was aware that with his arm as it was he would fall and hurt himself even more if he tried. He went to the steering wheel and saw an island in the distance.

"Is that Green Mount?" Alex asked himself. As he got closer he smiled as he saw the Mountain and then the Straw Hat's Ship. He saw there was someone moving on the deck of it but ignored them until he noticed that the lone figure was joined by another two.

"Oh yes...I'm on a Navy ship aren't I?" Alex said rising his undamaged hand up, trying to signal he was a friend. No one attacked him and he came up beside the Straw Hat's ship. He saw the ones on deck were Zoro, Nami and Robin.

"You're back." Nami said.

"Linda and Sanji told us your plan." Zoro told him "It was a stupid plan you know." Alex jumped onto the ground from the ship.

"I found what I needed." Alex said reaching into his navy coat and pulling a document out and before any of them could question it he walked off towards Linda's house.

He tried the door and found it locked and he knocked.

"Who's there?" Linda called from the inside.

"It's me Linda." Alex called out "Open up." He heard the lock unlock then the door opened, but a chair came out to meet Alex, and it hit him, breaking on impact, hitting him off the porch and to the ground. Alex lie there for a minute before pushing the broken pieces of the chair off him.

"You need to control your temper Linda." Alex said getting up, using only his right hand.

"You are an idiot!" Linda shouted at him.

"So you have told me many times before. I warned you I was leaving at first light."

"Think of Liz! If you left and died what would be the last thing you would have said to her?"

"Does it matter? I don't plan to die anytime soon."

"Death can come suddenly and in many forms. Don't forget you have that disease too."

Alex got a little angry "I haven't forgotten." Alex said walking past Linda into the house.

"What happened to your arm?" Linda asked tone softening.

"I got shot. Three times." Alex saw Sanji working at the stove "Are you going to continue cooking for Liz?"

Sanji answered without turning "She seems to like it and so do you and Linda and I like cooking so maybe as long as we stay here."

"I'm not really complaining." Alex said sitting at the table.

Sanji turned and saw Alex "Why are you in a Navy uniform?"

"I used it to sneak in."

"Did you find anything?" Linda asked and Alex pulled the document out.

"That tells me the man that ordered the attack on my island and the reason. Read it if you want. I'm going to see Liz." He said as he walked into the other room and Liz turned as the door opened.

"Alex. You're back." She said in her low volume and with a small smile.

Alex smiled back, but not for the same reason, it was unusual for Liz to say more then one or two words at a time "Yeah, I'm back. Were you worried?" She gave a small nod "Well I'm back safe and sound." Liz tapped her shoulder, and Alex caught her meaning. He looked at his own and saw, with the rain and since the wounds were still bleeding the bandages were soaked though, completely red "At least I'm back." Alex said. Alex sat on the bed beside her and she hugged him like she usually did and snuggled against him and as usual Alex felt a bit guilty, since he kept leaving her and now even more since he knew of his imited lifespan.

"Liz?" She looked up at him "Do you remember our parents?" Liz thought for a moment."

"A bit..."

"Not much, right?" She nodded "You were only three...it's not unexpected."

"Why?"

Alex smiled "Just wondering." and he added mentally 'about that, and my dreams that are making me relive my life' She rested against him for a while before whispering a question.

"Why do you need to keep leaving?" The question left Alex with a mix of good and bad feelings, good since she asked a question, unlike before, and bad because of the question she asked.

"I have things I have to get done and do to so I need to leave the island."

Liz stayed silent for a moment "How long?"

"How long until I finish them?" She nodded "Well...it won't take me much longer. I just need to find a certain person now." She nodded again and she hugged Alex. After a while Alex got his arm from Liz's grip.

"I have to go and check something. I'll be back in a bit, all right?" he told her gently

"Okay..." She said as Alex got up and left the room.

Sanji was still at the stove and Linda was sitting at the table.

"I'm going out." Alex said.

"Where to?" Linda asked.

"I'm not leaving the island, so don't worry." Alex left the house.

He walked through the town until he came upon the doctor's office. He pushed opened the door and was greeted by the head doctor who turned as he came in. She was a young woman, the youngest doctor on the island, but she knew more about medicine and any of the others. She had blond hair down to the nape of her neck and green eyes the same color as pine needles.

"Hey." Alex said as their eyes met.

She walked over to him and suddenly pulled him into a hug "I'm so sorry. It's so unfair that someone as young as you has to be cursed with a disease like that."

Alex let her hug him for a moment before he stepped back "I guess from your reaction you haven't figured out a cure yet?"

She shook her head sadly "Not yet...we're trying though."

Alex nodded "Any progress at all?"

"We're making some. Diseases that damage the body from the inside aren't easy to treat..." She said looking down.

"I understand." Alex replied.

"How is your goal going?" Alex had only told a few people of his goal, she was one of them.

"It's...going good. I know the name of the man, now I just need to find him or someone that knows him and get his location."

"Does that mean you may be be done the goal soon?"

"If I'm lucky and I don't need to travel from island to island, Navy base to Navy base."

"Let's hope you get lucky then. How's Linda and Liz?"

"Linda...well she still has that temper but she's still a strong woman, doing all she can for us. Liz..." Alex still hated how badly his sister was affected, which was another reason he was being driven on "She's still the same...hardly talks, stays silent when I'm not around, talks in whispers."

She shook her head "You two have gone through so much and now this disease...Did you tell Liz?"

Alex shook his head "No. I have not said a word to her about it. I want to keep it that way too."

"I understand. I won't let a word of it slip out."

"Thanks." Alex stood there for a moment longer "Do you know any islands near by with Navy bases?"

"We're in a pirate infested area Alex... There are Navy Bases on all of the nearby islands."

Alex nodded "All right..."

"Planning to head out again?"

"The sooner the better. If I can locate the one I can kill him and use the rest of my time with Liz...anyway I need to get back or Linda will think I left the island." Alex left and cursed "I don't plan to be back as soon as I usually am. Next time I return my goal will be done." Alex headed back to Linda's.

Alex knew the door wouldn't be locked this time so he walked in and saw Sanji and Linda sitting at the table looking through the document. Alex sat down and waited for them to finish, taking note that Liz wasn't around which means she must have finished dinner already.

"My god..." Linda muttered "You were right Alex...The Navy really did plan the attack."

"One man did, him and those under him. Captain Doku."

"It's been seven years" Sanji said "So couldn't his rank of changed?"

Alex thought about that for a minute before bringing his forehead to the table "Oh yeah...it could have. But that won't effect my search to much I just need to find the him, no matter his rank and kill him."

"Alex...does that mean you plan to set off again soon?"

Alex nodded "I do."

Linda sighed "And no matter what I say you will still go...like always."

"Exactly." Alex said lifting his head from the table "If I'm lucky I'll take care of my goal, return here, a cure will be ready and I can spend the rest of my days on this island with Liz and not need to worry about being hunted down by the Navy or pirate hunters." Alex got up from the table "I'm leaving in the morning, I may not be here when you awake." Alex turned and walked away, entering Liz's bedroom. Once he entered he saw Liz was sleeping peacefully, on her side facing the door.

"The way she is sleeping...it reminds me of the night after our town was destroyed. She fell asleep so easily, and I was haunted by what had transpired only hours before...When the Navy destroyed our homes..." Alex muttered, feeling his rage rising until he realized his hand was bleeding from his finger nails since he was clenching his fist too hard. He turned and left the room heading back to the kitchen. Linda was the only one at the table now and when she saw Alex she yawned and asked.

"What are you doing now Alex?"

Alex walked to the front door and paused "I know I said I would leave tomorrow...but I'm heading out tonight. Tell Liz I will return within the next two weeks and that I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly." Alex flung the door open and started running.

"Hey! Alex wait!" He heard Linda call, but he kept running towards his ship.

"Killed our parents, our friends, torched our village, and tried to kill me and my sister due to a suspicion...I'm going to kill him for his crime of mass murder." Alex reached his ship and didn't hesitate as he started towards the closest island, Windworks Isle.

Chapter 7 End


	8. NOTICE

**I am sorry to bring all who read this some bad news... I have decided to put all but my SAO Fanfic and My Mixed Blood FT fanfic until further notice. I have started more fanfics then I should have and I am going to focus energy on the two I believe I can finish quickest. I am sorry to all the readers following this or any of my other stories and I will try my best to get back to them as soon as I can. **


End file.
